The synthesis of a glycone of the nucleoside antibiotic Coformycin will be pursued. The incorporation of chiral erythro and threo 2-hydroxy-3-amino nonane into the above base will be undertaken. In addition, the synthesis and microbial reduction of imidazo (4,5-d) 6,7,8-trihydro 1,3-diazepine 8-one will be studied.